Miradas bajo el cristal
by Vika Riddle
Summary: ¿Que es lo que se debe hacer cuando la persona que amas está sufriendo? Harry solo la quiere abrazar... Ron desea provocarle más daño... El ambiente en Grimmauld Plce es tenso, mientras que comienzan a avecinarse sombras de guerra. Cap. 6 arriba!
1. Adiós, dulce hogar

Miradas Bajo el Cristal Más Allá de la Imaginación

Capitulo 1: Adiós, dulce hogar.

Uno de los últimos tibios rayos solares de la tarde entraba por la ventana, iluminando con una casi fantasmal palidez. Afuera soplaba una brisa intermitente y sofocante, y de vez en cuando entraba en la habitación, agitando ligeramente las cortinas. En medio del silencio, a lo lejos, se podía escuchar el débil golpeteo del cuchillo con el cual tía Petunia cortaba una lechuga, y los gruñidos de tío Vernon mientras leía el periódico. Afortunadamente, Dudley había salido con su pandilla, Harry prefería que no se encontrara en casa, así todo se mantenía mas silencioso.

El muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello azabache se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, leyendo por enésima vez la carta de Ron, en la cual le contaba que la Orden del Fénix continuaba trabajando día y noche en su labor anti-Voldemort, y le infundaba ánimos para que resistiera las vacaciones. Harry arrugo el pergamino hasta hacerlo una bola y la lanzo con fuerza contra la pared. Estaba harto. Claro que sabia que la Orden del Fénix estaba funcionando, si Voldemort andaba dando vueltas por ahí, tramando matar a centenares de magos y brujas. Que estupidez escribirle sobre algo así...

Harry volvía a estar atrapado en la misma situación de hace un año atrás, siendo ignorado por aquellos que consideraba sus amigos y protectores, según ellos, para su bien estar. Harry trataba de comprender...Sabia que sus amigos no podían hacer nada mas por el, y Dumbledore le había explicado al final del año escolar anterior que debía mantenerse en Privet Drive, porque en esa casa contaba con la protección que su madre le había dejado al morir. Pero aun así, no podría evitar sentirse desgraciado, y más aun, enfadado. Pero al adolescente le pesaba algo mas en su interior, un sentimiento que se le atoraba en la garganta, ahogándolo en dolor y lagrimas. Le quemaba el pecho, le destrozaba las entrañas, dejando solo un vacío infinito. El dolor...de una perdida.

Harry imaginaba con frecuencia que Sirius se escabullía de Grimmauld Place a plena luz del día, viajaba en una escoba hasta Privet Drive y se lo llevaba lejos de esa casa, a algún lugar desconocido, y prófugos, se dedicarían a combatir mortífagos. A Sirius le habría encantado ese tipo de riesgo...Pero estaba muerto.

Muerto. Nunca mas volvería a escuchar su voz, ni ver sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules. Nunca mas volvería a compartir sus alegrías y temores con el, todo se había ido detrás de aquel misterioso velo. Muerto. Parecía que nadie entendía la gravedad de aquella situación...claro, en un comienzo todos lloraron su muerte, pero ahora todos volvían a reír y parecía que su padrino hubiera desaparecido de sus recuerdos sin haber dejado un rastro. Harry se dio vuelta sobre si mismo y hundió la cara en su almohada, ahogando un sollozo.

En el primer piso, tía Petunia seguía cortando lechuga y tío Vernon comentaba con enfado las noticias del diario con su esposa. En el segundo piso, Harry lloraba, mientras que con sus dedos rajaba con fuerza el cubrecama. Faltaban todavía tres largas y tortuosas semanas antes de poder volver a Hogwarts, y a veces pensaba Harry, estando la situación como estaba, no estaba seguro de que su retorno a Hogwarts le fuera placentero.

Una mujer de estatura alta, pálida piel y largo cabello negro cruzó con rapidez a través de un pasillo solitario. En su rostro no había expresión alguna, solo se dedicaba a dirigir la mirada hacia delante. Cada vez se adentraba más en esa casa abandonada, de viejas tablas y de puertas y ventanas clausuradas, un aire frío y ventoso recorría aquel lugar. Una bandada de oscuros pájaros la sobrevolaban, vigilándola.

La mujer caminó con más rapidez hasta llegar a una puerta, que daba al subterráneo, golpeó seis veces, y luego la puerta se abrió. El contenido de aquel lugar era altamente tétrico, un hombre de rojos ojos y pelo azabache la miraba con detención, recorrió con la mirada el rostro de la mujer, y dijo:

-Bellatrix… -su voz era ronca y gutural.

-Amo- dijo ella- gusto de verle- la mujer dejó ver una mueca desagradable¿necesita que mate a alguien amo- sonriendo aún más horrible, agregó¿necesita que mate a Potter, amo?

-No puedes- dijo él, cortante- no en la casa donde se encuentra, necesito que te hagas pasar por un cliente de la empresa de su tío- Voldemort miraba fijamente los ojos de Bellatrix- Malfoy averiguó donde queda, pídele a él la dirección- acercándose a ella dijo- amenázalo, dile que deje a Potter sólo en la casa, de lo contrario… mátalo a él y a su familia.

¿Y cuándo el chico esté sólo, puedo matarlo- la mujer sonreía de forma macabra ante esa situación.

-No, no puedes, él único que tendrá el placer de matarlo… seré yo- y dándose la vuelta agregó- ahora vete, Malfoy te espera en el salón… no quiero equivocaciones Bellatrix.

-No las tendr�, amo. Adiós- contestó.

La expresión de la mujer había cambiado notoriamente, una mueca entre fastidio y placer se dibujaba en su cara. Caminó por la casa hasta llegar a una habitación amplia y sin muebles… el salón.

-Malfoy- dijo en voz alta. Un hombre alto, delgado, de cabellos largos y platinados se volteó a ver.

-Bellatrix- agregó el hombre, recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo de la mujer- un placer verte- dijo con falsa galantería.

-Basta Malfoy- dijo ella con fastidio- no vengo a escuchar su cursilería barata, dame la dirección.

¿No quieres pasar conmigo a alguna de las habitaciones- preguntó el rubio, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bellatrix se acercó a él, como si fuera a besarlo, más se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

-La dirección, Malfoy- Lucius no tuvo más remedio que dársela, cuando posó el papel con la información en sus manos la apretó.

Bellatrix giró sobre sus pies, sin ni siquiera mirar a Malfoy, y se dirigió rauda a cumplir la misión que se le había encomendado, dejando a Lucius bastante enfadado.

!Qué cantidad de papeles! Esto es un fastidio...

Era una oficina grande y espaciosa, y por la ventana se podía ver un día sin sol, cosa extraña para la época veraniega. Por el modo en que aquella oficina estaba amueblada, se podía denotar que quien fuera su usuario, era una persona de alto rango en la empresa. Un hombre rechoncho se encontraba sentado tras el lujoso escritorio.

Vernon Dursley maldecía mientras observaba con espanto el lote de papeles que debía timbrar antes de las tres de la tarde. El corpulento hombre se reacomodo sobre su sillón y encendió un cigarro. El humo formaba enredadas figuras y se esparcían con lentitud por la gran oficina. Vernon se disponía a timbrar el primer documento, cuando la puerta se abrió y en ella apareció la figura de una mujer no muy agraciada.

-Señor Dursley, hay una cliente aquí afuera, desea hablar con usted...

-Cliente? –pregunto Vernon molesto – No atiendo clientes a esta hora.

-Pide que la disculpe por no haber pedido una cita con usted –decía la secretaria con nerviosismo –Pero dice que es un asunto de suma urgencia.

-Esta bien, déjala pasar...

Por la puerta entro la misma mujer que el día anterior le había sido encargada una misión por el Señor de las Tinieblas y en su cara se gesticulaba la misma mueca horrible que la caracterizaba. Al contrario de lo que es en el mundo mágico, Bellatrix vestía a la perfección unos pantalones y una chaqueta muggles. Vernon la invito a sentarse junto a su escritorio. Bellatrix camino con rapidez y se sentó, sin dejar ver emoción alguna a través de sus ojos negros. La secretaria cerro la puerta tras ellos, e inexplicablemente, toda la habitación pareció oscurecerse, lo que provoco que a Vernon le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Dígame¿cual es el motivo de su visita? –pregunto Vernon, escondiendo sin mucho éxito el enojo que le producía esta intromisión.

-Quiero que saque a Potter se su casa esta misma tarde –dijo Bellatrix con una voz helada y ronca, mientras que en la cara morada de Vernon aparecía con rapidez una expresión de perplejidad.

¿Que! Como es...

Vernon no alcanzo a articular palabra alguna cuando la mortifaga se levanto de su asiento, botando la silla, y levantando su varita hacia el pecho del robusto hombre, conjurando la maldición Cruciatus.

Vernon cayo al suelo, retorciéndose y doblándose sobre si mismo de una forma grotesca, mientras que su cara se tensaba, semejándose a un globo, y comenzaba a tornarse azul. Bellatrix mantenía la varita dirigida hacia el, y observaba con gozo el dolor de Vernon. Pasado un minuto, la mujer bajo la varita, guardándosela en la chaqueta, mientras Vernon quedaba tendido sobre el suelo, con una mueca de ahogo y miedo, intentado mover sus adoloridos y sudorosos miembros. La falta de aire y el enorme terror impedían que gritara.

-Ahora escúchame muggle asqueroso –susurró Bellatrix con voz de amenaza -Hoy, cuando llegues a tu casa, lo primero que harás será botar a Potter a la calle. El niño, y tu familia seguramente harán preguntas, pero tu no dirás nada. Tu esposa te pedirá explicaciones, pero tu no se las darás. Y no dejaras que Potter vuelva a pisar tu casa. De lo contrario a todo esto, yo misma vendré hasta tu indigna casa muggle, y matare a tu esposa y a tu hijo de forma lenta y aun mas dolorosa de lo que he hecho contigo, y a ti, te dejare agonizante para que puedas ver los rostros de los tuyos al momento de morir. Entendiste, gusano?

Los ojos de Vernon daban vueltas mientras escuchaba horrorizado las palabras de aquella mujer. Se sentía enfermo y débil, y aun no podía moverse. La amenaza provocó en el un miedo que dejo un vacío en su estomago, por lo que vomitó sobre la alfombra.

-Me alegra que entendieras...Ahora ya sabes que debes hacer, larva.

Antes de que Vernon hiciera algo, Bellatrix volvió a hacerle un Cruciatus a Vernon, dejándolo inconsciente. La mortifaga se arregló la chaqueta con cuidado y salió de la oficina.

La secretaria del hombre, asustada por los sonidos de golpes y feas palabras dichas por Bellatrix, se quedo paralizada de la impresión cuando esta salía rumbo al ascensor, apenas la perdió de vista se adentró en la oficina de su jefe, para después llamar a la policía… y a una ambulancia. Avisó también al conserje del edificio, que detuviera la mujer cuando llegara al primer piso, pero esta no se apareció.

Horas más tarde, en el número 4 de Privet Drive, cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, un chico de negros cabellos y ojos de esmeralda, sobresaltado por los gritos, abría los ojos…

¡Vernon- gritaba Petunia¡Vernon, qué te hicieron!

El hombre apenas podía caminar, de echo los paramédicos que venían dentro de la ambulancia con él, lo ayudaban a sentarse en un sofá. Apenas estos se fueron, luego de que Petunia con chillidos llorosos les agradeciera el hecho de traerlo vivo, la discusión empezó.

Vernon se puso de pie, con ayuda de su esposa, y se dispuso a subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Harry. Estando afuera de ella, pateó y golpeó la puerta hasta que la abrió. Ya en la pieza agarró a Harry del brazo con habilidad insospechable y lo lanzó por las escaleras. Menos mal el chico era joven y tenía buenos reflejos, así que se agarró con fuerza de la baranda de la escalera, dañándose levemente los tendones del antebrazo por la fuerza.

Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar que era lo que pasaba, ya que veía en los ojos de su tío una furia que jamás en su vida había visto, y el hecho de que Vernon, cada vez que Petunia se acercaba a él a tratar de tenerlo, éste la empujaba también haciéndole daño, lo preocupaba aún más. Vernon estaba fuera de control.

A continuación el hombre agarró la jaula de Hedwig y se la lanzó a Harry, junto con su baúl y todo lo que pudo agarrar del chico en su habitación.

¡PAPÁ- se escuchó de pronto, Dudley acababa de despertarse¿QUÉ HA…- el chico se detuvo al observar el rostro de su padre, supo que debía quedarse callado.

Recién en ese momento Vernon habló, forzando la voz para no gritarle al chico, no quería seguir despertando gente.

-Vas a agarrar tus cosas- dijo entre jadeos- y te marcharás de esta casa, no quiero volver a ver tu cara por aquí, ni cerca de mi hijo, ni de mi esposa, ni de mí!.

-Pero tío- trató de decir Harry¿qué sucede- el chico estaba asustado, nunca había visto a ese hombre gordo comportarse de forma tan animal, tan salvaje, faltaba poco para que lo golpeara.

-Vernon, cálmate- pronunció Petunia, la que también estaba asustada.

¡NO ME CALMO- gritó¡HOY CASI MUERO POR CULPA DE LA ESCORIA A LA QUE ESTE CHICO PERTENECE- Vernon comenzaba a ponerse rojo de furia… mirando a Harry agregó¡TE IRÁS EN ESTE MOMENTO, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI CASA NUNCAS MÁS!.

Diciendo eso, tomó nuevamente a Harry del brazo y lo sacó fuera de la casa, así, tal cual el chico había despertado. Pateó el baúl hasta que lo llevó a la calle, mientras q el ojiverde trataba de que Hedwig no hiciera tanto alboroto.

Petunia y Dudley observaban desde lejos, no querían entrometerse en esa incómoda situación, sobre todo Petunia, que mostraba varios moretones en la piel, producto de los empujones de su esposo.

Vernon empujó a Harry por más de 6 cuadras, pateando el baúl, sin importarle, extrañamente, si los vecinos salían a mirar. Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, se detuvo y observó a Harry por última vez, no dijo nada, la mirada que lanzaba bastaba, era algo como "Si te apareces, te mato".

Después de unos dos minutos, el hombre salió caminando apuradamente rumbo a su casa, dejando al Gryffindor más que sorprendido y asustado.

La noche no tenía estrellas, el cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover. La blanca lechuza, todavía alborotada, observaba a su dueño con grandes ojos amarillos, que pedían una explicación de aquel escándalo, pero ni siquiera Harry tenía esa explicación.

Se sentó encima del baúl, con la jaula de Hedwig a su lado, no sabía que podía hacer, volver a casa de sus tíos estaba descartado, no quería morir a manos de Vernon. Así que sacó a Hedwig de su jaula, y agarrando un pergamino y una pluma se dispuso a escribirle a Ron:

Ron:

Mi tío se ha vuelto loco, me ha echado de su casa a empujones, estoy sólo en una calle desierta, por favor ven a buscarme, estoy como a 5 o 6 cuadras de la casa de mis tíos.

Harry.

Después puso la nota en la pata de la lechuza y ésta se fue. Dejándolo aún más sólo que antes.

"¿Qué habrá pasado?" se preguntaba, recordaba con precisión que Vernon había dicho algo como que la escoria a la que pertenecía él lo iba a matar… eso significaba que mortífagos habían amenazado a su tío… Algo sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos, unos matorrales cercanos comenzaban a moverse como si alguien estuviera dentro.

Los observó con detención, mientras con rapidez buscaba su varita, "Dónde la dejé, dónde la deje" pronunciaba en voz baja… cuando de pronto se escuchó.

¡CRUCIATUS- a Harry se le heló el corazón, su cara adquirió un tono pálido.

La maldición no le había alcanzado, pero estuvo a punto. Harry, con la varita en la mano, miraba el matorral con alto, extremadamente nerviosismo, hasta que pudo ver salir la figura de una mujer…

-Bellatrix- dijo el chico, nada más pronunciar ese nombre y una tristeza e ira lo invadían, estaba pronunciando el nombre de la asesina de Sirius.

-Tanto tiempo, Potter- contestó ella, con una mueca desagradable en sus labios- vengo a terminar lo que empecé con tu padrino.

La mujer volvió a pronunciar "Cruciatus", y le dio a Harry en el brazo. El ojiverde se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor que le causaba la maldición, la vista se le comenzaba a nublar, pero alcanzaba a ver que Bellatrix se dirigía nuevamente a él, pero cuando vio una extraña figura aparecer detrás de una casa, era un perro negro y grande…

Nada más ver eso y a Harry se le iluminó el rostro, se dijo para sí mismo "¡Es Sirius!".

Bellatrix observaba el animal con cara de estupefacción "No puede ser…" susurró.

El perro mostraba sus colmillos, embravecido, saltó y de un mordisco le arrebató la varita a la mujer, así que ésta huyó, escapando entre los matorrales por los que se había aparecido.

Harry trató de levantarse, quería correr y abrazar a su padrino, decirle cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto lamentó su ida, decirle que ahora estaba felíz de que estuviera vivo… pero el perro ya no seguía allí.

De la nada, sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos, se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor, pero era un ruido conocido, sí, lo recordaba. Cuando Harry se volteó a ver…

-Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos donde quiera. Me llamo…

-Stan- dijo Harry, algo pasmado.

El cobrador abrió los ojos como platos y posó directamente la mirada en la cicatriz de Harry.

¡ERNIE- gritó Stan¡Ernie, mira¡ES HARRY POTTER!

Esa era la tercera vez que Harry viajaba en el autobús noctámbulo, la primera vez fue cuando huía de la casa de sus tíos porque había inflado a la tía Marge como un pez globo, la segunda había sido el año pasado, cuando viajo acompañado con sus amigos y esta hacía la tercera vez.

¡Sube Harry- Stan y Ernie le sonreían al muchacho con una amplia sonrisa, eran buenas personas.

-Ho-hola- atinó a decir el ojiverde, esos recibimientos lo ponían un tanto nervioso.

-A ver, yo te ayudo con esa jaula y el baúl- Stan agarró las cosas de Harry y las subió al autobús, mientras no dejaba de sonreírle.

-Y, qué te trae por estos lados, muchacho- dijo Ernie, empezando a apretar el acelerador. Harry se cayó al suelo.

-Si, Harry- agregó Stan¿Qué hacías sólo a estas horas de la noche?

Harry volvió a sentirse triste, por unos segundos había olvidado la presencia de su padrino en ese callejón. Como un niño pequeño, abrumado y melancólico empezó a murmurar:

-Mi padrino, Sirius, estaba allí cuando Bellatrix Black me atacó, él me salvó, sí él me salvó- Harry trataba de convencerse de que su padrino estaba vivo.

¿Tu padrino dices- preguntó asustado Stan¿Sirius… Black?

¡SÍ- contestó Harry, con una sonrisa esperanzadora¡Yo sé que era él¡Lo sé¡Era SIRIUS!

-Eeeeh, calma muchacho- agregó Ernie, empezando a preocuparse por el chico, y es que Harry estaba muy excitado, alborotado- vas a despertar a los demás pasajeros- Harry pareció calmarse un poco.

-Toma- dijo de repente Stan, señalando una cama- aquí puedes quedarte esta noche- el tipo lo miraba como si Harry fuese un paciente psiquiátrico, y el ojiverde sintió eso.

-Hey¿porqué me miras como si estuviera loco- la sonrisa de esperanza empezaba a borrarse… y en lugar de ella aparecía una expresión de enfado.

-No te enojes muchacho! –exclamó Stan acongojado –Es que tu padrino...- Stan cerró la boca al ver la mirada de fuego que Harry le dedicaba –Discúlpame, estoy hablando estupideces...es que me pongo nervioso cuando llevamos a bordo a una celebridad, eso no sucede casi nunca –dijo el joven con una sonrisa tonta.

Harry se calmó y sonrió ante el comentario de Stan, le causó gracia el nerviosismo del joven. El ojiverde se acomodó sobre la cama, lanzando un suspiro prolongado. Stan lo observaba con la boca entreabierta, ensimismado.

-A propósito muchacho –consultó Ernie sin ni siquiera volver la cabeza –¿A dónde quieres que te llevemos?

Harry no contestó. No había pensado a que lugar ir, pues entre el ataque de Bellatrix, la breve aparición del perro negro y la llegada repentina del autobús, no había tenido ni un segundo para meditarlo. Le había enviado una nota a Ron, pero a Hedwig seguramente le tomaría por lo menos un día para llegar a su destino. Por el momento, estaba abandonado, sin mas techo que el de aquel autobús en el que viajaba a toda velocidad. Harry todavía meditaba, cuando por su mente cruzó un recuerdo, de hace tres años atrás. Se encontraba viajando en el mismo autobús, luego de haber inflado a la tía Marge, y esa vez su paradero final resultó ser el Caldero Chorreante. El adolescente decidió con seguridad que volver ahí era la mejor opción por el momento.

-Ernie, llévame al Caldero Chorreante –dijo Harry con seguridad. Ernie hizo un ademán con la mano.

Harry volvió a recostarse sobe la cama y miró por la ventanilla sucia. Afuera los postes y las casas saltaban para hacer lado al vehículo que iba a toda velocidad. Harry cerró los ojos, pensando en lo ocurrido durante la última hora, mientras sentía en todo su cuerpo el traqueteo de la cama que vibraba bajo el autobús.

-Adiós, dulce hogar –murmuró Harry con ironía

Stan y Ernie, extrañamente, estaban en silencio, eso dejó que Harry pudiese meditar más sobre lo que le había pasado hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás. "¿Habrá sido en verdad Sirius?" Se preguntaba cada dos segundos.

Mientras tanto, Stan, un poco shockeado, conversaba en voz extremadamente baja con Ernie sobre lo que había dicho el chico. El hecho de que un prófugo de Azkaban, el único que había logrado escaparse de esa cárcel, el hombre que había matado a 13 personas hace unos años atrás, anduviera tan cerca de ellos no le causaba ni la más mínima pizca de gracia, por supuesto que no.

¿Crees que deberíamos avisar sobre lo que dijo Harry, Ernie- preguntó a su compañero de trabajo.

-No lo sé, nunca he sido un bocón- agregó el hombre- pero esto es serio, se trata sobre un asesino.

-Si Ernie, yo podría avisarle a un primo que trabaja en el Profeta- dijo Stan- la noticia podría salir mañana.

-Pero el chico sabrá que fuimos nosotros- dijo Ernie un tanto acongojado.

-Pues- Stan estaba pensando…- qué más da, esto se tendrá que saber algún día, todo el mundo mágico sabe la vida de este chico.

Faltaba poco para llegar al Caldero y Harry pensaba en Petunia, Vernon y en Dudley, no lograba asimilar que ya no tendría que volver a pisar esa casa, en donde nadie lo quería, en dónde estaba únicamente porque ahí Voldemort no podría hacerle daño.

-Ya, Harry, llegamos- avisó de pronto Stan.

El ojiverde se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta del autobús, sosteniendo en una mano la jaula de Hedwig, cuando Stan ya tenía el baúl del chico en la acera, Harry lo abrió y saco unas monedas para pagarle.

-Quédate con el cambio- eso fue lo último que oyeron pronunciar al Gryffindor, ya que éste rápidamente se había adentrado en el Caldero Chorreante.

Harry recorrió con la mirada el lugar, cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro con la mano, en señal de que se diera la vuelta.

¡Harry- una muchacha alta, con cabellos rubios y ojos saltones lo miraba con alegría.

Nota: Este fanfiction ha sido escrito sin fines de lucro, solo lo hacemos por entretención. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, si fueran nuestros seriamos millonarias y no estaríamos publicando fanfictions en la Internet o.o. (Éste fanfic está publicado en dos webs.)

Hola! Somos Vika Riddle y Amma , de vuelta con un nuevo fic que hemos escrito juntas durante nuestras ociosas tardes de verano. Planeamos publicar un nuevo capítulo cada 20 días, pero considerando que ya pronto empiezan las clases ( por lo menos en nuestro país ��), esto va requerir un gran esfuerzo de nuestra parte... de todos modos vamos a intentar continuar con este plan.

Eso sería todo por el momento, ojalá disfruten con la historia, y si tienen algo que comentar o criticar, no duden en dejar un review .

Amma y Vika


	2. Encuentros

Miradas Bajo el Cristal Más Allá de la Imaginación

Capítulo 2: Encuentros

Harry se volteó y sus ojos se encontraron con la figura que fácilmente reconoció. Luna lo miraba con sorpresa y alegría, una sonrisa se extendía por su cara que dejaba ver sus dientes.

-Ho..hola Luna- contestó Harry, también sorprendido.

Fue en ese momento cuando el chico se percató de la presencia de un hombre junto a Luna, un caballero alto, rubio también, pero sus ojos eran más calmos y oscuros.

-¡Ah!- exclamó la chica- se me olvidaba, éste es mi padre… anda papá, saluda a Harry.

-Harry… ¿Potter?- preguntó el hombre.

-Eeeh, sí- contestó con torpeza, la situación empezaba a incomodarle, y con todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos momentos, los pensamientos corrían a mil por hora en su cabeza.

Pero el hombre, al contrario del común de la gente, no le miró la cicatriz, sino los ojos, tratando de adentrarse en ellos.

-Mucho gusto entonces- el tipo estiró la mano hacia Harry y éste también lo hizo, la mano del padre de Luna era suave y grande, aunque conservaba unos dedos finos y largos, iguales que los de su hija.

-Lo mismo digo- contestó el chico, no muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche en el caldero, Harry?- preguntó de pronto Luna.

-Es… es una larga historia- se disculpó el chico. No estaba seguro de querer que el director de la revista "El Quisquilloso" supiera el porqué de su estadía en ese lugar, y Luna, aunque le caía bien, le seguía pareciendo demasiado extraña.

-Ah… bueno- la chica seguía sonriéndole a Harry con esa mirada un tanto "volada".

-Bueno, Luna- dijo el padre de la chica- me tengo que ir a la oficina, quédate aquí, volveré alrededor de las 7 de la tarde- a continuación besó la frente de su hija y volvió a estrecharle la mano a Harry, para después desaparecer del caldero chorreante.

El chico miraba algo incómodo a Luna, se acercó a una mesa y se sentó, dejando su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig a un costado. Observó otra vez el lugar, nadie más había allí, estaba sólo con la chica más lunática del colegio… "Genial" pensó Harry, un tanto irónico.

Papá se va muy temprano a trabajar- dijo Luna, de la nada- me quedo sola todo el día en este lugar- la chica empezaba a acercarse a Harry, ya que esta se había quedado de pie mientras el chico buscaba una silla para sentarse.

-Oh… que mal- Harry no sabía que decirle, especialmente porque la situación de Luna en ese preciso momento no le importaba ni preocupaba en absoluto.

-Después de que murió mamá he pasado muchos días completamente sola- la sonrisa de la Ravenclaw empezaba disiparse lentamente, pasaron tan sólo unos segundos hasta que puso una cara de asombro, no debía haber dicho eso. Harry levantó la mirada al instante, y también se percató de la expresión de la chica. Al ojiverde se le olvidaba que ella tampoco tenía madre, y eso provocó que empezara a interesarse en su historia.

-Creo… creo que mejor me voy a dormir un rato- dijo cambiando de tema bruscamente la chica- tengo sueño- agregó en forma de disculpa la chica.

-No hay problema- contestó Harry, intentando forzar una sonrisa- que tengas buenos sueños.

-Gracias- contestó Luna- adiós. –La rubia desapareció con rapidez escaleras arriba, dejando a Harry con una cierta sensación de intriga.

Harry quedó completamente solo en el caldero chorreante. Definitivamente ese día había sido muy extraño: primero Vernon lo había echado de Privet Drive, después había tenido un encuentro con Bellatrix, luego Sirius, y ahora Luna, con un comentario totalmente fuera de los que la chica acostumbraba a decir.

El Gryffindor estuvo unos minutos pensando por enésima vez lo que le había sucedido, cuando por una puerta trasera entro el viejo dueño de la posada. El hombre lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-Potter! Esta si es una sorpresa, que te trae por acá chico? –pregunto el posadero con ánimo.

-Buenos días... Vine a quedarme señor –dijo Harry algo aturdido –Necesito una habitación.

-Eso no es problema, tengo una libre en el segundo piso, pieza número 08, puedes pasar a verla...

-No, esta bien, tomaré esa –apresuró Harry, mientras hurgaba en su baúl en busca de dinero para pagar.

-Oye chico –comenzó el dueño curioso –Como esta el Innombrable?..Digo, como es? Yo recuerdo que sus poderes eran terribles, muy terribles...sigue siendo tan poderoso? Porque ahora debe de estar mas viejo que...

-Tome –Harry dejó el dinero sobre la mesa –Estoy cansado, discúlpeme –Harry recogió sus cosas y se dirigió rápido hacia el segundo piso, escapando de las preguntas del posadero.

Harry caminó por el oscuro pasillo hasta su habitación. Al entrar lo invadió una sensación de extraña independencia que le levantó un poco el ánimo. Y a pesar de que estaba muy cansado y choqueado por todo lo que vivió en el transcurso del día no podía quedarse dormido, por su mente pasaban centenares de imágenes, cuál de todas ellas más perturbadora... Rogó mentalmente por que Hedwig ya le hubiera entregado su carta a Ron. Después de unas horas, sus ojos por fin se cerraron.

Al día siguiente, un golpe en una mejilla despertó a Harry...

-Que demo...

-¡¡¡SEÑOR HARRY POTTER!

Harry dio un salto del susto...

-¡Qué alegría me da encontrarlo! ¡He pasado toda la noche buscándolo Señor Harry Potter!

-Dobby... dijo todavía con el corazón a mil- a mi... a mi también me da alegría verte... creo.

El pequeño elfo saltaba en la cama gritando incoherencias, pero se notaba feliz... extrañamente feliz. Además estaba mucho mejor cuidado, lucía mejor desde la primera vez que lo vio.

-¿Y, porqué me buscabas?- preguntó Harry.

-Porque Dobby tiene noticias muy importantes para el señor Harry Potter.

-¿Noticias? Dime de que se trata –Dijo Harry, incorporándose en la cama y poniéndose sus lentes, intrigado.

-Dobby quería decirle que en este mismo momento el señor profesor Dumbledore esta aquí, en el Caldero Chorreante, señor Harry Potter! Ha venido a hacer unos trámites! –chilló el elfo.

Harry se alegró. A pesar de cómo habían terminado las cosas el año pasado, y la rabia que sentía contra el viejo mago, no pudo evitar sentir un cierto alivio. Decidió ir a hablar con él sobre los asuntos ocurridos el día anterior, él antes que nadie era, todavía, la mejor persona a quien pedirle consejo. Sonrió.

-Gracias por avisarme Dobby...

-Dobby está siempre a su servicio señor, pero debo irme... el señor profesor Dumbledore no sabe que estoy aquí, yo solamente lo seguí cuando salió. Dobby quería avisarle a Harry Potter...

-Te lo agradezco Dobby –Harry sonrió al elfo.

-Adiós señor –Dobby chasqueó los dedos y su imagen se disolvió en una voluta de humo.

Harry saltó de la cama, se vistió con la mayor rapidez que podía, y bajo corriendo hasta el primer piso. Se encontró de frente con la imagen del anciano, quien hablaba en voz baja con el posadero. El posadero fijó su vista en el muchacho, y Dumbledore lo miró. Extrañamente, Dumbledore reaccionó como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pues al verlo se sobresaltó. Inmediatamente tosió, y adoptó su natural tranquilidad. El posadero asumió que debían de hablar en privado y salió por una puerta trasera.

-Harry... que sorpresa verte por aquí, buenos días –dijo con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, pero suave.

-Buenos días profesor... -dijo Harry acercándose. En los ojos de Dumbledore hubo un brillo especial.

-¿Qué haces por aquí muchacho? –preguntó el anciano, con la voz esta vez firme.

-Mis tíos me echaron de la casa, profesor... y no solo eso... me ha atacado Bellatrix...-susurró Harry.

-¿¿Eso es cierto? Vaya... –dijo Dumbledore sin mostrar mucha sorpresa –¿Cómo es que has escapado de ella?.

-Ya se que sonará a locura, pero estoy seguro de que fue Sirius –dijo Harry con cierto desafío.

-¿¿Sirius? Es imposible muchacho... sabes que está muerto.

-Lo sé –Harry tragó saliva con dificultad –Pero no creo sufrir de alucinaciones profesor... ¡¡estoy seguro de que sigue aquí!

-Debes aceptarlo Harry, Sirius fue asesinado –dijo Dumbledore con cierta frialdad –Ahora dime, ¿cómo has conseguido escapar de Bellatrix? Vas a seguir en el Caldero Chorreante hasta el fin de las vacaciones?

-¡¡¡Ya le dije que me ha salvado Sirius! –gritó Harry

-¡¡Mentira! Él está muerto! Dime... ¿¿piensas quedarte aquí en las vacaciones? Y no quiero más mentiras Harry...

Harry se alejó del mago, definitivamente estaba actuando muy extraño. Había en sus ojos un brillo ciertamente indescriptible, y esta no era su usual forma de actuar, no así tan violento y amenazante. Algo andaba mal...

-Lo siento profesor... me duele la cabeza –tartamudeó mientras se acercaba a las escaleras

-¡¡Espera, Harry! Lo siento, estoy genuinamente preocupado por ti...

-Lo se... pero creo que mejor me voy a mi cuarto... adiós profesor Dumbledore –Harry subió con velocidad por las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

Definitivamente algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y quiso escribirle a Ron sobre lo sucedido, pero Hedwig todavía no retornaba de entregar la carta que le había escrito en la noche. Se sintió por un momento atrapado, y deseó con fuerza que la lechuza regresara pronto.

Harry se asomó por la pequeña ventana de su habitación, respirando el aire del callejón Diagon, a ver si con eso se tranquilizaba un poco. En ese momento alguien tocó su puerta. Harry temió que fuera Dumbledore, y abrió lentamente. Para su alivio, del otro lado estaba Luna, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos, sosteniendo una revista en sus manos.

-Hola Harry, ¿molesto? –preguntó la chica .

-No, hola... pasa –entró y Luna cerró la puerta. Se sentó en la cama y la miró, esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

-Vine a ver como estabas, y también quería decirte que acabo de bajar al bar a comer algo, y he visto a Dumbledore saliendo, y pensé que debías saberlo... -dijo enrollando la revista entre sus manos.

-Lo sé Luna, he hablado con él, pero gracias.

-Oh... ¿Entonces ha venido a verte? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, esta aquí haciendo... –se detuvo - ...en verdad no estoy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo...

-Vaya –ella miró distraídamente por la ventana –El profesor Dumbledore es un hombre lleno de misterios... –dijo con tono ensoñador.

Harry la miró. A pesar de que Luna fuera tan extraña, en estos momentos sintió un real aprecio por ella, pues era la única que había estado con él en estos dos días tan agitados, a pesar de que fuera por una casualidad e inconsciente por parte de ella. Ella le devolvió la mirada, y por unos segundos, el silencio se apoderó del recinto y sólo hubo cabida para sus miradas. Había algo en los ojos de Luna, algo hipnotizante, y sutilmente bello. Finalmente ella bajo la mirada y esa conexión momentánea se cortó. Harry tosió.

-Ah, se me olvidaba –Luna le extendió a Harry la revista –Es la última edición de "El Quisquilloso", tiene un reportaje fascinante sobre unas criaturas de cuatro narices en el este Brasil, creo que te interesará leerlo –dijo con su voz suave y entusiasmada, sonriéndole.

-Gracias Luna –Harry tomó la revista un poco dudoso.

-Bueno, debería irme, debes tomar una ducha y no es apropiado que este acá... -dijo ella acercándose a la puerta.

-Espera, ¿¿porque dices eso? –preguntó Harry riendo –Acaso insinúas que huelo mal?.

-No insinúo nada... pero el olor de tus calcetines podría ahuyentar a varios snornacks –dijo ella riendo y salió tras la puerta.

Harry rió, y luego se dio cuenta que, con todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado incluso bañarse. Hizo caso de las palabras de la muchacha y tomó un baño, y por unos instantes, pudo alejar los problemas de su mente.

El día pasó rápido para Harry. Después de la ducha bajo al bar a comer algo, y se entretuvo toda la tarde recorriendo el callejón Diagon, esto le ayudó un poco para mantener alejadas las preocupaciones de su mente. Cuando ya se hacia de noche, Harry volvió a la posada, y al entrar en su cuarto, vio que Hedwig lo esperaba sobre su cama, con un pergamino amarrado a la pata. Harry lo desenrolló con emoción.

"Harry, recoge tus cosas y prepárate. Vamos enseguida a buscarte. Ron"

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, somos Vikka Riddle y Amma de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, luego de una larga pausa...aquello del plan de publicar cada 20 días...TT...esta claro que no funcionó X.x, sentimos profundamente este horrible atraso, esperamos que no vuelva a suceder.

Ojalá que este capitulo les haya agradado, la historia cada ves se pone mejor, ya estamos trabajando en los capítulos siguientes, y créanlo, se vienen buenísimos...sigan leyendo y disfrutándolo

A propósito, los personajes de este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, bla bla bla...ustedes ya saben...

Ahora, a responder los pocos reviews que nos dejaron algunos lectores hace como mil años o.o:

chidori-15: Ya ves...nos demoramos un "poco" mas de 20 dias TT...pero esperamos que sigas leyendo!

pansi zabini: Aquí estamos con el cap nuevo, ojala lo disfrutes, besos!

amsp14: Hola, gracias por leer el fic...bueno, H/L no es tu pareja favorita, pero te recomendamos que sigas leyendo, porque pronto apareceran otras parejas que quizas te agraden mas ...si quieres averiguarlo, ya sabes...lee (suena a chantaje XDDD). Besos!

Bueno, esos serian los reviews...

Niñs, sigan leyendo, la historia esta buena!

Nos vemos pronto con un nuevo capítulo!

Vikka & Amma


	3. Malos Entendidos

Miradas Bajo el Cristal Más Allá de la Imaginación

Capítulo 3: Malos Entendidos

Mientras Harry vivía todos esos momentos turbios y angustiantes, lejos, muy lejos de Privet Drive, en una mañana tibia, con poco sol, en una casa un poco destartalada pero llena de magia, reinaba un bullicio insoportable...

-¡Ron, despierta, RON!- se escuchó de pronto, era la señora Weasley que entraba a la habitación de su hijo varón menor.

-Que demonios... – el pelirrojo abría los ojos asustado...

-¡No me digas palabrotas Ronald Weasley!- gritó Molly.

-Lo siento, mamá.- se disculpó rápidamente el chico.

-No hay tiempo para disculpas, levántate, ¡ya!- la señora Weasley le juntaba la ropa que se tenía que poner... La señora Weasley andaba vestida elegantemente... extrañamente elegante.

-¿Por que tanto apuro, mamá?- preguntaba un poco atolondrado mientras se incorporaba el pelirrojo.

-Tu padre tiene una junta importante en su trabajo, y tiene que ir conmigo- Molly corría por la habitación trayéndole los zapatos, date prisa que te quedarás solo en casa.

-¿Y Fred y George... y Ginny?

-Tampoco están, Fred y George se fueron temprano en la mañana a buscar a unas chicas y Ginny viene con nosotros.

-¿Y... Hermione?- preguntó poniéndose levemente rojo. Hermione estaba en la Madriguera desde hacia un par de días, por viajes de sus padres... – ¿ella tampoco está?.

-No, Hermione si está, te quedarás solo con ella.

Cuando Ron estaba completamente vestido una niña entró por la puerta...

-Permiso- era Hermione. Estaba vestida con un vestido verde un poco oscuro hasta unos 5 cm. arriba de la rodilla, tenía escote "V" que dejaba ver su cuello- Hola Ron, buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa, que avergonzó un poco a Ron.

-Bue... buenos días- dijo el chico, levantándose de la cama.

-Bueno chicos – dijo Molly, pórtense bien y limpien la casa, ah! Hermione, enséñale a barrer a Ron, a ver si aprende a asear su habitación.

Hermione soltó una carcajada un poco silenciosa... – Está bien señora Weasley- después la puerta se cerró y se quedaron completamente solos en la casa. Minutos más tarde...

-Vamos, Ron, no seas flojo y ayúdame a correr estos muebles- le pedía Hermione.

-Para qué si podemos usar magia- se quejaba él.

-Porque tu madre me pidió que...

-Si, si, si... ya sé lo que te pidió, yo estaba allí- contestó de forma brusca- no soy idiota.

Hermione se volvió a reír, lo que molestó más al pelirrojo.

-¿Y de que te ríes ahora? ¿Me ves cara de payaso o qué?

-A decir verdad... así todo despeinado y rojo, si, me pareces un payaso- Hermione le sonreía de forma burlona.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y le ayudó a empujar los muebles, aunque todavía estaba enfadado.

-Vamos, Ron, cambia la cara- le pidió Hermione en son de paz.

-Esta es la única cara q tengo

-No tienes porque ser así de sarcástico conmigo... me estoy disculpando.

-Bueno, no porque digas lo siento me voy a sentir mejor.

-Está bien, como quieras...

Hermione dejó de empujar el mueble y subió a su habitación, dejando al pelirrojo solo.

-Mujeres... – dijo enfadado.

Hermione estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Ginny, se dirigió a su cama, debajo de esta estaba su baúl, con las iniciales "H. G.". Abrió el baúl, desordenando todos los libros que éste contenía, hasta que vio un pequeño librito, de color rojo oscuro, era su diario.

Buscó una pluma y un frasco de tinta, y se dispuso a escribir... cuando apenas llevaba escrito la fecha, entró...

-¡RON!- exclamó de pronto- ¡Me asustaste!

-Lo siento- de disculpó él, aproximándose a ella- ¿Qué hacías?.

-Este... – Hermione no quería decirle que tenía un diario... le parecía un poco infantil- nada.

-Anda, dime que es lo que escondes- Ron se aproximó más a ella, buscando el diario que escondía Hermione.

-Ya, Ron, no seas metiche- la chica trataba de sujetar bien el diario para que Ron no se lo quitara.

Ron reía por lo bajo, la situación le parecía graciosa, Hermione por su lado estaba angustiada, habían muchas cosas privadas que nadie sabía escritas allí.

-Aaah, te lo quité- dijo de pronto Ron, arrebatándole hábilmente el librito. Corrió por la habitación como un niño al que le han regalado un dulce.

-¡¡PÁSAME MI DIARIO RON!- gritaba Hermione, pero el pelirrojo era más alto y tenía levantado el brazo mientras sujetaba el diario... 

-Ya Hermione - reía Ron- sólo voy a leer un poquito y te lo paso – Ron hojeaba el diario hasta que encontró una página escrita con tinta rosa... leyó en voz alta con una sonrisa en la cara.

"_Querido Diario:  
Son cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, vengo llegando del bosque, ha sido una noche maravillosa con Viktor, una experiencia que no había imaginado jamás, sentí más cosas de las que podría haber supuesto... una noche inolvidable para mi, y ojalá que también para Viktor_"

Ron, con la mandíbula desencajada, miró con un brillo de rabia en los ojos a Hermione...

-¡¡¡¡QUE MIERDA HICISTE CON KRUM!- vociferó el pelirrojo, mirándola con furia, con los cachetes rojos.

Hermione se quedó sin habla, miraba a su amigo sin saber qué decir.

-¡DIME!- Ron había bajado el brazo y había lanzado el diario contra la ventana, tan fuerte que ésta se trizó un poco.

-Esos son asuntos míos metiche, ya ves que si lo escribí en un diario, es justamente porque no lo quiero compartir otras personas – contestó ella, hábilmente.

-¡!¿Pero que ves en ese búlgaro cejudo! – preguntó todavía iracundo Ron.

-Será que Viktor es amable, respetuoso, responsable, es un caballero... todo lo contrario a ti.

-Menos mal, yo no quisiera ni en sueños ser como Krum... – dijo el pelirrojo mirándola fijamente- Víktor podrá ser muy parecido a ti, pero dicen q los opuestos se atraen...

-¿Eso dicen?- preguntó un poco nerviosa, no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos cafés - ¿y se aplica en todos los casos?- atinó a decir.

-No lo sé... habría q averiguarlo... – respondió él... acercándose.

Hermione dio un leve salto, se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, Ron la cohibía con esa mirada...

-¿Porque tendríamos q averiguarlo?- dijo caminando hacia atrás despacio.

-Ah, no sé... – Ron dejó de mirarla y dio la vuelta, mientras decía - supongo que fue una idea estúpida- después, desapareció por la puerta... dejando a Hermione todavía cohibida, con el corazón latiéndole de forma rápida...

Pasaron esa tarde sin hablarse, Ron salió de la casa y dejó a su amiga sola en la Madriguera, quería salir, pensar en lo que había leído... se preguntaba "porqué me enojé tanto? Es su vida... puede hacerlo con quien y cuando quiera...", le molestaba el sentir que ese breve párrafo le provocara tanta ira... "porqué?..." se volvía a preguntar una y otra vez...

Mientras tanto, Hermione limpiaba la casa, tal como le había pedido la señora Weasley. Aquella conversación con Ron la había dejado muy nerviosa, por eso mismo se alegró de que Ron la hubiera dejado sola, la presencia del chico sólo la inquietaba más, No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que le dijo, la manera en que la miró. Podía entender de que aquello que leyó sobre Víktor lo molestara, pero...¿así tanto? ¿Porqué se alteró de esa manera? Hermione decidió que era mejor no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, y trató de olvidarlo mientras barría la cocina.

Al anochecer, la familia Wealsey volvió a reunirse en la Madriguera. Durante la cena, todos hablaban animadamente, excepto Ron y Hermione. Ron no disimulaba muy bien, y no escondía su malestar por aquello que leyó sobre Krum. Quería olvidarlo, se obligaba a hacerlo, pero simplemente no podía. Hermione, que estaba sentada lejos de Ron, disimulaba mejor que éste, concentrada en su plato, comiendo lenta y calmadamente, reprimiendo cualquier pensamiento sobre el pelirrojo, manteniendo la mente y el corazón fríos. Afortunadamente para los dos adolescentes, nadie del resto de la familia Weasley notó algo extraño en ellos, pues estaban muy animados en sus propias conversaciones. De ese modo, se salvaron de un interrogatorio que podría haberse vuelto bastante incómodo.

La cena acabó, y al rato cayó sobre la Madriguera la noche estrellada. Ron y Hermione se encerraron cada uno en sus respectivos dormitorios, con la esperanza de evitar tener que toparse hasta el día siguiente. Pero aquel plan no dio resultado, pues cerca de las 12 am. La señora Weasley los mandó a todos a ponerse sus pijamas y acostarse. Hermione salió de la habitación hasta el baño, pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Ron, quien se estaba lavando los dientes, sólo vestido con sus pantalones naranjos del pijama de los Chuddley Cannons. Hermione se quedó en la puerta como una estatua de hielo mientras lo observaba. Ron por su parte se atragantó con la pasta dental. Hermione entró, tomó su cepillo y comenzó a lavarse los dientes al lado de Ron, el cual todavía tosía mientras se cepillaba. Los dos se cepillaban concentradamente, pero la tensión crecía. Ron intento mantenerse calmado, pero con sólo ver a Hermione, un pudo evitar pensar cuando ella y Krum... Se enjuagó la boca y se volteó hacia la chica...

-¿Krum fue bueno?- pregunto con sorna. Esta vez Hermione se atragantó con la pasta.

-¿Perdón, que dijiste? –preguntó incrédula.

-Pregunto si Krum estuvo bueno... eso supongo, si lo tuviste que anotar en tu diario... -murmuró con mas rabia. Hermione se puso roja y apretaba sus puños.

-¡¡Sigues con lo mismo, eres un idiota Ron! ¡¡No tienes idea de lo que hablas!

Ron sentía que ardía de rabia, no podía parar...

-¿Usaste la camisa que estas usando ahora? –preguntó, observado la delgada camisa de encaje de la chica.

-¡¡RON, ERES UN COMPLETO IMBECIL, TE ODIO! –Hermione lanzó su cepillo con fuerza al pelirrojo, y salió con los ojos lagrimosos del baño.

Hermione se tiró sobre su cama sollozando, no podía dar crédito a lo que Ron le había dicho, fue muy cruel. Sentía tanta rabia, Ron no tenía el derecho de tratarla así. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho, y hervía de rabia.

En la Madriguera se apagaron todas las luces y todo quedo en silencio. Hermione no pudo dormirse, y siguió sollozando débilmente mientras las horas pasaban, mientras Ginny dormía tranquilamente en la cama contigua. Finalmente, Hermione se quedó dormida.

Al amanecer, los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, iluminando vagamente la pieza donde Hermione y Ginny dormían. De repente la puerta se abrió, y en el umbral apareció Ron, sosteniendo una vela y un pergamino arrugado. Hermione se despertó lentamente, y dio un respingo cuando vio al chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hermione rabiosa –¡¡¡Vete!

Ron se acercó hasta Hermione y le pasó el pergamino sin decir nada.

Hermione leyó: "Ron: Mi tío se ha vuelto loco, me ha echado de su casa a empujones, estoy sólo en una calle desierta, por favor ven a buscarme, estoy como a 5 o 6 cuadras de la casa de mis tíos. Harry."

Hermione observó a Ron, y entendieron que en ese momento tenían que dejar sus problemas de

lado e ir en ayuda de Harry.

Holaaaa...aki estamos con un nuevo capitulo, y esta ves no nos atrasamos como 6 meses! O.o...bueno, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado. Ojala continúen leyendo, y díganle a sus amigos lo bueno que está XDDD. Una aclaración: este capitulo empieza cuando Harry todavía no lo echan de Privet Drive, x si no entiende.

Ahora si, los reviews...

Amsp14: Hola! Nos alegra que hayas seguido leyendo el fic después de tanto tiempo que estuvo sumido en el olvido (que poético o.o). Es cierto que ahora el fic no coincidirá con el libro 6, pues lo empezamos a escribir antes de que se publicara, pero bueno...

Ahora, si quieres saber que sucede con Dumbledore, tienes que seguir leyendo...se vienen muchas cosas interesantes en la historia. Gracias x leer, besos!

Potter5: Deseos cumplidos, ya publicamos! Gracias x leer, no sabíamos que estabas esperando a que publicáramos o.o...pero bueno, eso nos hace felices jaja...ojala disfrutes el capitulo!

Eso eran los reviews o.o...si quieren dejar más, siéntanse libres de hacerlo, por favor XDDDD...

Saludos de Amma & Vikka


	4. Otra ves adiós

Capïtulo 4: Otra ves adiós

Hermione comenzó a vestirse a toda velocidad, mientras tanto Ron se apresuró hasta la pieza de sus padres. Abrió la puerta violentamente mientras gritaba.

-MAMÁ, HARR….DIOS!

-RON! –gritó la señora Weasley agitada

Ron salió inmediatamente de la pieza, pues había visto a sus padres en un acto "un tanto" comprometedor, mientras que desde adentro se podía escuchar al señor Weasley diciendo exaltado "Y este niño no aprendió a llamar antes de entrar, Dios…". Todavía un tanto perturbado por lo que había visto, se apoyó sobre la puerta cerrada y dijo:

-Ejemm…Mamá, Harry está en problemas, su tío lo echó de casa y ha pedido que lo vayamos a buscar….

-¿Harry? ¿Escuchaste eso Arthur?...¿Vamos enseguida hijo!

Ron, rojo hasta las orejas, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando se topó con Hermione, que iba bajando, ya completamente vestida.

-Hermione….mis padres, digo…ya vamos todos en busca de Harry…-dijo Ron apresurado ante la mirada sorprendida de la muchacha –Ahora necesito lavarme los ojos con cloro, permiso…

Hermione se quedó parada en medio de las escaleras pensando en que habría querido decir el muchacho con aquello de lavarse los ojos con cloro, cuando rápidamente volvió a su recuerdo el día anterior, y las cosas que Ron le había dicho en el baño. Sintió una súbita punzada de amargura, pero su enojo fue interrumpido por la voz del señor Weasley en la cocina. Ella bajó con agilidad, y llego donde estaban los padres de Ron, quienes estaban conversando con expresión muy seria con la cabeza flotante de Remus Lupin entre las llamas del fuego.

-Por lo tanto, Grimmauld Place es la única opción, Harry estará a salvo …-decía con voz espectral el Lupin flotante –Ah, buenos días Hermione, chicos…-saludó la cabeza flotante.

Hermione miró hacia atrás, donde ya se encontraban Ron, mirándola fijamente, y también estaban ahí Ginny y los gemelos, los tres con cara de sueño.

-Ya vamos en camino –aseveró Molly; y Lupin desapareció en un pequeño torbellino de cenizas.

La familia Weasley y Hermione salieron apresurados de la Madriguera, y caminaron hasta donde se extendía un camino de tierra. El señor Weasley hizo un pequeño silbido, y a los pocos segundos, toda la tierra comenzó a temblar mientras que a lo lejos del camino se veía como el autobús mágico avanzaba a toda carrera en su dirección. El autobús se detuvo en frente al grupo de personas, y Stan los recibió con el mismo saludo que hace un par de horas antes le había dedicado a Harry. Los Weasley se subieron al autobús, y Arthur dijo "Al 4 de Privet Drive por favor", cuando Stan les preguntó a donde se dirigían.

-Lo que más me preocupa –dijo Molly tratando de acomodarse sobre la cama que no paraba de moverse –es que Harry se ha quedado solo, sin protección, y estos mortífagos no perderán un solo minuto en tratar de buscarlo…

Stan, que se había quedado cerca del grupo escuchando atentamente su conversación debido a sus hábitos de metiche, dijo sin pensar:

-¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? Si lo están buscando, no lo van a encontrar en Privet Drive! –asintió con una sonrisita

-¿Qué? ¿Usted como…? ¿Qué Harry…? –tartamudeaba Arthur, mientras todos veían con asombro al joven.

-Oh, en la madrugada el chico Potter se ha subido al autobús, venia muy acelerado, y comenzó a hablar de ese tal Sirius Black, me parece que ya se le zafó un tornillo porque…

-¡¿Pero adonde fue! –preguntó Ron irritado, interrumpiendo las divagaciones de Stan. Este lo miró con desdén.

-Pues se bajo en el Caldero Chorreante, pero como yo decía…

-¡Entonces vamos al Caldero! –le gritó Arthur a Ernie el conductor. Este le dio una señal de aprobación.

-Ejem…si, como yo iba diciendo –reiteró Stan un tanto enojado, ante la vista molesta de los Weasley -Harry no debería vincularse con ese tal Black, porque…

-¡Stan! ¡Acaba ya de molestar a los pasajeros y ven acá ya! –le gritó Ernie, y el joven irritado se fue a sentar junto al conductor.

- ¡Si, si, ya voy!- gritó antes de que los Weasley lo perdieran de vista.

Les tomó un par de cuartos de horas llegar al Caldero, Ron le gritaba a Ernie que apurara la marcha cada cuantos minutos cuando sentía que perdían velocidad, a lo que le respondían con un inaudible insulto, que de haberse oído habría ocasionado una escena de boxeo dentro del bus.

- Ya está – dijo con desgana Ernie- llegamos.

- Ya era hora – murmuró Ron, que había enseñado su rabia de Hermione con el pobre Ernie y Stan.

Una vez estuvieron adentro, se dirigieron a la barra, para preguntarle a Tom sobre Harry.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Arthur!- lo saludó alegremente- ¿otro encargo del ministerio?- preguntó arqueando una ceja en señal de misterio.

- Mmm… – respondió un poco nervioso el señor Weasley – algo así.

- ¿Has visto a Harry, Tom? – preguntó Molly de repente, haciéndose espacio entre sus hijos.

- ¡Harry, ¡si, está en su habitación ahora – contestó el tabernero – primera habitación a la izquierda. – agregó con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – contestaron todos al unísono.

- Muy bien – dijo Arthur – hay que ir a buscar a Harry arriba, ¡pero no deberíamos ir todos! – gritó cuando 4 pelirrojos se hacían camino empujándose para subir primero por la escalera- sería mejor que sólo fuesen Ron y Hermione, los demás esperamos abajo.

- Pero, cariño – empezó Molly – Harry desea vernos… a todos.

- Lo sé, amor – le contestó con dulzura – pero será mejor que esperemos abajo… créeme- el señor Weasley dijo esa última palabra con un dejo de angustia que la hizo quedarse con él.

- Bueno, vamos – Hermione miró a Ron para que subieran a buscar a su amigo

El pseudo hotel del Caldero era diminuto, pero tenía un desorden de pequeños pasillos que hacían difícil el entrar a una determinada habitación.

- Debimos haber entrado al primer pasillo, Ron- dijo Hermione, entre molesta e indiferente.

- No, es por aquí- contestó de forma testaruda- he alojado aquí antes.

- Ron, deja de comportarte como un idiota y hazme caso, era por allá – dijo apuntando al fondo.

- No me llames idiota…- respondió el pelirrojo, mientras miraba hacia el suelo, visiblemente dolido.

¡Basta, quieres! – le gritó, aunque no tan fuerte- ¿podrías olvidarlo todo y ya?- agregó no menos calmada.

¡¿Olvidarlo!- terció él – ¡OLVIDAR QUE TÚ Y VIKTOR… - se detuvo completamente.

Detrás de él se escucharon risas estridentes.

Se volteó lentamente, al momento que se volvían a escuchar las carcajadas.

Hermione lo observaba desde el mismo lugar que había ocupado durante la discusión.  
Ron se acercó sigilosamente…

- Conozco era risa – dijo Ron, pensativo.

Al instante se escuchó otra risa más acompañada de otra, pero la de un hombre.

- Y yo conozco esa… - agregó Hermione, tajante.

Sin mas Ron abrió la puerta violentamente, curioso.

- ¡Ron! – gritaron desde adentro - ¡Hermione!

- Harry… - dijeron los chicos al unísono - y… ¿Luna? – agregaron sin creer que esos dos estuviesen arriba de la cama, riendo felizmente de algo que debía ser muy divertido porque a Harry le salían lagrimas y respiraba con dificultad, igual que la chica.

- Entren – dijo Luna, mientras Harry se ponía de pie para saludarlos.

Ron le dio la mano a su amigo, seguido de una palmada en la espalda en señal de afecto, lo que Harry contestó de igual forma.

Hermione mientras tanto, se dirigía hacia Luna, la que torpemente le estiró la mano en señal de saludo.

- Hola, Hermione – le dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo te la has pasado?

- _Bastante mal_- pensó, pero le pareció demasiado fuera de escena el comentario- muy bien, gracias- dijo intenta emular una risita.

- Recibimos tu carta, anoche- le dijo Ron a Harry, mientras echaba una mirada por la habitación – Tom dijo que estarías en la primera habitación a la izquierda, porqué estás aquí si …

- Ah, si – respondió el chico, todavía alegre- cuando llegué aquí me topé con Luna, y me invitó a pasar, y …

- Aaaaaaah- dijo Ron lentamente, tratando de parecer que estaba procesando de buena forma aquellas palabras.

- … hemos conversado bastante- agregó Harry mirando a Luna, con una sonrisa.

- Es cierto – contestó ella – eres bastante divertido Harry, sobre todo cuando te ríes y las aletas de la nariz se te abren al compás de tus risas – agregó riéndose – eres bastante gracioso, en verdad.

Ron disimuló una risa, lo que avergonzó a Harry, y decidió salir de esa habitación.

-Harry, estaremos en la taberna esperándote –Ron salió de la habitación ante la vista del ojiverde -Bueno – le dijo Ron a Hermione, dirigiendo sus ojos al piso – parece que Harry está bien…

-Volvamos con tus padres y los esperamos ahí –dijo Hermione con voz baja pasando al lado de Ron. Ron caminó atrás de ella, de esa manera no debían mirarse.

Los muchachos llegaron donde se encontraban el resto de los Weasley sin decirse una palabra. No tuvieron que esperar ni más de 3 minutos cuando Harry apareció junto a ellos, y así también Luna. La señora Weasley se abrazó a Harry mientras contenía las lágrimas, sin darse cuenta de que Harry estaba adquiriendo un ligero tono azul en la cara. Cuando Arthur logró q su esposa soltara a Harry, este les contó sobre todo lo sucedido durante la noche, incluyendo el episodio del ataque de Bellatrix, sin embargo, no dijo nada sobre el perro que lo rescató de la mortífaga. Pensó que sería más conveniente contárselo a Hermione y Ron cuando estuvieran solos. Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ron escuchaban atentamente a lo que Harry decía, pero no podían evitar lanzarse miradas cuando pensaban que el otro no lo estaba mirando. Luna, quien se sentó junto al grupo, estaba más concentrada observando a una mosca que recorría el borde de un vaso vacío de cerveza de manteca.

-Llamaré a Remus inmediatamente –dijo Arthur con tono enérgico –creo que lo mejor para todos ahora será pasar el resto de las vacaciones en Grimmauld Place. Partiremos mañana a primera hora –Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el señor Weasley.

Durante la tarde, los Weasley arrendaron un par de piezas para pasar la noche, mientras que Luna invitó a Hermione a pasar la noche en su cuarto.

Mientras los Weasley se dedicaban a ordenar, Luna fue nuevamente hasta el cuarto de Harry, y lo encontró ordenando sus cosas y metiéndolas en su baúl.

-Te iras mañana –dijo Luna en el marco de la puerta, y Harry se sobresaltó.

-Si...-contestó Harry levemente triste al pensar que Luna no iría con él a Grimmauld Place. –¿Te quedarás con tu padre aquí, no?

-Si, pero ya sabes que la mayor parte del tiempo me quedo sola…-Harry se quedó callado, meditando, olvidando por un segundo que la chica estaba todavía ahí. Algo se esta apoderando lentamente de su garganta.

-¿Te causa dolor? –preguntó Luna con voz suave, y Harry la observó sorprendido –Digo, volver a la casa de tu padrino…por la cara que tienes, parece que no estás bien…-dijo casi susurrando, con esos momentos de seriedad absoluta que se apoderaban de ella ocasionalmente.

-Ah, si…es eso… Sirius –dijo Harry con voz apagada –Lo extraño.

Luna se acercó a él lentamente, mientras lo observaba con sus grandes ojos celestes.

-No creo que debas extrañarlo –dijo ella y el ojiverde la miró extrañado –En algún momento se encontrarán nuevamente…-susurró ella con un tono casi místico –No estés triste…

Luna se había acercado mucho a Harry, casi sin pensarlo. Harry sólo podía respirar, y pensar que sucedía. Mientras tanto, Luna se había quedado con la vista perdida, divagando en sus ensoñaciones.

Harry estaba luchando contra su sentido común y la sensación en su piel, cuando el silencio del momento fue interrumpido cuando en la puerta apareció Remun Lupin.

-Buenas tardes chicos –dijo el licántropo, sonriendo amablemente.

Harry sintió que se le soltaba la garganta, y sintió una breve ráfaga de rencor contra Lupin por haber interrumpido así. Luna también salió de su estado de trance, saludándolo con alegría.

-¿Podrían bajar un momento a la taberna? Decidiremos cual será el plan de acción –dijo Remus sonriendo, y luego desapareció por el pasillo.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de decir ni una palabra, cuando por la puerta entraron Ron y Hermione.

-Vamos Harry –dijo Hermione –Luna, puedes venir tú también –dijo la muchacha, y salió de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirar a Ron.

Luna salió de la pieza detrás de Hermione, y Harry se acercó a Ron.

-¿Ya han vuelto a discutir, no? –pregunto Harry a su amigo, y a este se le pusieron las orejas coloradas.

-Algo así….pero no estamos en buenos términos…

-Ya me contarás luego.

Los muchachos bajaron, y se encontraron nuevamente con todo el grupo reunido. Luna estaba más atrás junto a su padre, quien recién había vuelto de su trabajo en la revista. Ron y Harry se sentaron junto a los demás. Harry notó que Ron tomó el asiento más alejado que encontró de Hermione, mientras esta lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Mientras tanto, Lupin y Arthur discutían sobre las medidas que tomarían al llegar a la casa de Sirius.

Harry se desconectó por unos segundos de la charla de los magos, quedándose con la vista fija en la chica rubia en la esquina. Luna leía con el ceño fruncido el nuevo ejemplar de El Quisquilloso que su padre le había traído de la dirección.

Estaba perdido en aquella vista, cuando un sonido como una explosión ensordecedora reventó en sus oídos, y todo se volvió gris y confuso.

Harry abrió los ojos asustado, mientras buscaba apresurado la varita. El aire se llenó de polvo intoxicante para aquel que lo respirara, y solo escuchaba gritos de terror a su alrededor, mientras que rayos luminosos atravesaban las nubes de humo. En el terror del momento, una voz fría como el hielo resonó sobre las plañideras asustadas del lugar.

-¡¡Harry Potter, ven a mi! –gritó Bellatrix saliendo de entre el polvo, con la varita en alto, y un fulgor asesino en sus ojos vacíos.

Harry sintió un escalofrío de terror que recorría su espina dorsal. En esos momentos el polvo comenzaba a disiparse, y Harry pudo ver con más claridad. El mobiliario de la taberna estaba completamente destruido. Molly y Arthur lanzaban conjuros contra un mortífago encapuchado, mientras que Hermione, Ron, Fred, George y Ginny combatían juntos a un solo mortífago desconocido.

-¡Avada Kedabra! –se escuchó la voz de Bellatrix. El rayo verde pasó a un centímetro de la mejilla de Harry, quien ágilmente esquivó la maldición de Bellatrix, pero ella increíblemente rápida, antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar nuevamente, un Cruciatas le dio en el hombro, y todo se volvió dolor, un dolor terrible por todo su cuerpo, expandiéndose hasta sus huesos, y Harry no podía más que gritar y desear estar muerto. Sentía que su cabeza iba a reventar, cuando le dolor desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido. Se incorporó lo mas rápido que pudo, y vio a Lupin combatiendo a Bellatrix, quien tenía una expresión en su cara de puro odio. Cerca de ahí, el mortífago que estaba atacando a Ron y Hermione estaba ahora lanzándole hechizos al señor Lovegood, mientras Luna y Ron intentaban ayudar a Hermione, quien estaba en el suelo con una pierna torcida en un ángulo dolorosamente anormal. Molly y Arhur, aunque algo heridos, habían logrado dejar inconsciente al mortífago encapuchado. Harry corrió donde sus amigos, ayudando a llevar a Hermione detrás de una mesa tumbada. En esos momentos, un grito terrible rompió a todos los otros gritos y jadeos, mientras un rayo verde y mortal cruzaba por el pecho del padre de Luna. El señor Lovegood cayó al suelo, con su cabello rubio cubriéndole la cara que aun sostenía su expresión de horror. El corazón de Harry se paralizo por completo, mientras que a su lado, Luna, con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía petrificada.

-Papá – susurró inaudiblemente. Sin importarle nada más, se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de su padre, que yacía tendido en el suelo de forma torcida, con expresión de intranquilo dolor. – Papá – dijo zarandeándolo – despiértate – lo último sonó casi como un ruego. Detrás de ella estaba de pie el mortífago que lo había asesinado, pero éste en vez de matar también a Luna dejó su varita en el suelo y huyó, después de él todos desaparecieron, inclusive Bellatrix.

Harry miraba petrificado la escena, al igual que Hermione, que olvidando su dolor observaba como Luna, vuelta una lunática de verdad, movía a su padre como si eso le devolviera la vida.

-Papá – gemía despacio – Papá, despiértate por favor- repetía una y otra vez… - Por favor Harry, ayúdame a levantarlo, tengo que despertarlo, estoy segura que sólo está dormido…

Harry sabía muy bien que no era así, pero le sonaba muy cruel llevarle la contra en esas circunstancias.

Molly y Arthur se acercaron a ella, a vista y paciencia de todos los demás.

-Luna, querida -dijo Molly, tratando de sonar lo más suave y tierna posible- ven conmigo, ven – agregó tratando de levantarla del suelo.

-No señora, tengo que despertarlo – repitió por enésima vez dándole leves cachetadas a su padre en las mejillas.

Molly miró a su esposo confundida y angustiada, le dolía ver a una muchacha así, de cierta forma le recordaba a Harry, e inconscientemente se imaginaba a sus hijos en esa posición.

Arthur se acercó a Luna, con cautela, sin hacer mucho ruido, trató de hablarle pero la chica repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

Apuntó con su varita el cuerpo de ésta, susurró con lástima y compasión lo más imperceptible que pudo –_Desmaius_.

Luna cayó suavemente al lado de su padre, con un brazo sobre él, como si aún inconciente no quisiera abandonarlo.

Harry estaba quieto, como a 6 metros de ella. No lograba quitar de su mente las últimas palabras que escuchó salir de la boca de la chica, tan sólo hace unos segundos:

- Papá… - gimió en un sollozo- no me dejes sola…

Le dolía profundamente haberla visto así. Fue allí cuando se dijo a sí mismo que haría lo posible por no abandonarla.

Nota: este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling etc etc etc…

Nota de las autoras:

En nombre de mio (Vika) y de Amma, queremos dar una gran disculpa a cualquier lector que se haya interesado por esta historia, y que lo hayamos dejado esperando de esta manera, por eso…

¡¡¡¡¡¡MIL CUATROCIENTOS TRILLONES DE DISCULPAS! TT sentimos profundamente este horrible atraso, pero han surgido una serie de complicaciones que nos han evitado el poder seguir escribiendo.

Esta ves esperamos poder entregarles un nuevo capitulo en muchoooo menos tiempo.

Otra ves, discúlpenos.

Disfruten la historia.

Vika & Amma


	5. Estadía en Grimmauld Place

Capítulo 5: Estadía en Grimmauld Place

Arthur y Molly llamaron a los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix inmediatamente después del ataque, todos se asombraron al saber la noticia, un ataque de los mortífagos en un lugar tan concurrido como el Caldero era casi inimaginable, sobre todo porque el público del bar, comúnmente eran afuerinos que pasaban por la ciudad, no precisamente gente que pudiese estar de parte del bando de Voldemort.

- ¿Cómo?- exclamó Moody extasiado, cuando se dio por enterado - ¿él? ¿Lovegood, ¿pero qué tenía que ver él en la pelea?

- No lo sé Moody – contestaba el señor Weasley, cuando estuvieron todos reunidos – tan sólo llegaron de pronto, y no supimos cuando sentimos un bombazo y todo terminó cuando él cayó muerto al suelo, por un Avada Kedabra.

- ¿Pero porqué ese tipo? – decía Tonks afligida, mientras ayudaba a reponer lo que se había roto durante el enfrentamiento – que yo sepa él no tiene nada que ver en esto, no entiendo porqué lo atacaron.

- A mi tampoco me entra – agregó Ojoloco Moody – huele extraño – dijo haciendo ruiditos como si estuviese esforzándose en captar algún aroma en especial.

- Yo no percibo nada – Tonks empezó a imitar a Moddy, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para captar el aroma que aquejaba al hombre.

- Yo sí – dijo él – aquí hay gato encerrado.

Por otra parte, en la habitación que había arrendado en el Caldero, acompañado por sus demás amigos, los gemelos y Bill, Harry empacaba sus cosas, estaba como en trance, no hablaba, sólo miraba sus manos y lo que ellas recogían.

- Harry – murmuró Ron, a sus espaldas – lo puedes hacer mas tarde, baja con nosotros, te hace mal estar aquí.

El pelirrojo estaba en lo cierto, pues en la habitación de al lado, acompañada por otros miembros de la Orden, estaba Luna, descansando.

Harry no quería marcharse de allí, en esa habitación estaba su aroma, algo así como a flores maduras, como cuando están a punto de marchitarse y echarse a perder, antes de morir. Era un aroma tristemente seductor, sobre todo, nostálgico, frío.

- No, Ron – contestó Harry de pronto – quiero dejar esto listo para luego acompañar a Luna, no quiero dejarla sola.

- Ella estará bien - lo consoló Hermione, con un tono sumamente maternal.

- ¿Bien, ¿Que estará bien? – el ojiverde comenzaba a exaltarse –¡¡Hermione, nadie que haya perdido a su familia estaría bien! – agregando con una fría y dura mirada - yo lo sé bien, sabes, soy huérfano.

Ninguno de los presentes de acordaba de haber escuchado alguna vez esa palabra salida de los labios de Harry, por ello fue especialmente chocante.

Harry, tranquilízate – dijo de pronto Bill, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – se recuperará del shock pronto.

El muchacho estaba dispuesto a seguir el debate, pero el gesto de cariño del Bill lo hizo detenerse. Bajó los brazos, dejando su ropa donde estaba, y los siguió al primer piso, donde estaban los demás miembros de la orden.

Antes de bajar la escalera, pudo sentir el dulce aroma de Luna nuevamente, le hizo pensar que ella estaba viva, que no le gustaría que él se pusiera mal por ella, fue por eso que decidió no sentirse triste. O por lo menos, dibujar una sonrisa en su boca.

Cuando terminaron de ordenar todo en el caldero se dirigieron a Grimmauld Place mediante un traslador que los dejó cerca, luego caminaron. Luna caminaba al final del grupo, con la cabeza baja y los ojos pegados al suelo. Cuando llegaron a destino, frente a los ojos de aquel grupo apareció una casa que empujaba a las del lado con violencia sin que nadie se diera por enterado, una casa con el número 12. Todos entraron, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos histéricos del retrato de la señora Black. Nadie estaba de humor como para darle importancia a sus alegatos.

- Sería mejor que ustedes vayan a sus habitaciones – dijo Lupin mirando a los chicos – nosotros tenemos problemas que atender.

Los chicos captaron que era mejor obedecer. Fred y George, que no se inmutaban mucho por las desgracias ajenas se fueron juntos a una de las habitaciones. Los demás se fueron a otra.

- Harry – llamó Hermione.

Harry levantó la cara y la miró. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, expresión cansina y angustiada.

Nadie supo qué decirle.

Madame Pomfrey llegó unos instantes después a Grimmauld Place, luego de que Tonks la ubicara y le pidiera su ayuda. La enfermera de Hogwarts acudió rauda a la habitación de Luna y se encerró sola con la chica rubia para curarle algunas heridas del enfrentamiento, pero por sobre todo, quizás ella podría darle algún alivio a su dolor emocional.

Harry estaba en otra habitación, junto con Ron y Hermione. Harry suspiraba de vez en cuando, sin poder esconder su aflicción. Ron y Hermione se encontraban casa uno en un extremo de la habitación mientras acompañaban su amigo, pero echándose miradas furtivas cuando pensaban que el otro no lo estaba mirando. Harry, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, notó esta tensión.

- ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes dos? –preguntó en voz baja.

Hermione se limitó a fruncir el ceño y clavó sus ojos penetrantes en la cara sonrojada de Ron.

- Nada Harry, que crees….son ideas tuyas…-tartamudeó Ron, sin poder evitar que una sensación de ardor se le subiera por las entrañas y fijara a su vez la mirada en la chica.

Hermione sostuvo la mirada de Ron durante unos momentos y luego la apartó, bajando la cabeza.

Harry no necesitaba más pruebas que ese silencio incomodo para saber que entre sus amigos algo extraño pasaba. No era una de esas peleas comunes que siempre tenían, no, en ese caso estarían arrojándose cosas por la cabeza y gritándose sin parar. Pero este silencio contenía algo más que un simple enojo.

El silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, y Harry no podía evitar seguir pensando en Luna. En esos momentos, Madame Pomfrey irrumpió en el cuarto, trayendo consigo un maletín con pociones curadoras.

Los tres muchachos se dejaron curar por la enfermera aun en silencio.

- Luna está tranquila –comentó Madame Pomfrey, y Harry la miró con sorpresa. –Creo que deberían acompañarla luego, intenten que coma algo….pobrecilla –murmuró la enfermera mientras pasaba un algodón con una cortadura en el antebrazo de Ron, mientras este intentaba aguantar el ardor que la poción le provocaba.

Madame Pomfrey salió de la habitación hacia la cocina, donde curaría de sus heridas a los señores Weasley.

Harry no esperó a que sus amigos dijeran nada, cuando ya salió raudo por la puerta en dirección a la pieza de Luna. Hermione ya iba detrás de Harry cuando Ron la agarró sorpresivamente por detrás de la túnica.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Hermione asustada por aquel gesto. Ron la observaba con una ceja arqueada.

- No creo que sea prudente que todos vayamos a ver a Luna al mismo tiempo, deja que Harry hable con ella…Parecen tener más en común ahora que ambos perdieron a…-Ron calló.

Volvió a haber silencio entre los dos. Hermione quiso alejarse del pelirrojo cuando se dio cuenta que este la seguía aferrando con fuerza de la túnica.

- Suéltame Ron, quiero ir a mi pieza – dijo la muchacha en voz baja, pero con un tono ponzoñoso en sus palabras. Nada más estar cerca de Ron la hacia hervir de rabia.

Ron la miraba fijo, y no la soltaba.

- Dime por qué –susurró el pelirrojo, atrayéndola inconscientemente hacía sí.

- Porque tú no entiendes nada –susurró a su vez Hermione, cerca de su oído.

El aliento tibio de la muchacha en el oído de Ron provocó una especie de electricidad que le corría por la columna. No podía olvidar la imagen de Hermione abrazada a Krum, así como tampoco podía olvidar la cercanía de su boca junto a su cuello.

Hermione intentaba mantener la cordura. Intentó zafarse de Ron, pero solo consiguió que éste le agarrara con una fuerza casi violenta una de sus manos.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme daño? –dijo Hermione en una especie de gemido.

- Tú eres la que me está torturando –Ron apretaba la mano de Hermione cada ves más fuerte –No puedo dejar de pensar en tu diario…en esas asquerosas palabras…

- Ron… no sabes lo que dices… Estas confundiendo todo –murmuraba Hermione con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, intentando no desvanecerse.

- Tu me confundes…

Harry tocó la puerta de la habitación de Luna, aunque inseguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. Dio vuelta la cabeza y notó que ninguno de sus amigos estaba ahí. "Mejor" pensó Harry "mucha gente podría alterar a Luna". Nadie contestaba al llamado de la puerta. Harry se debatía entre las ganas de ver a Luna y la idea de entristecerla. Finalmente la curiosidad fue más poderosa.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Luna acostada en su cama, rígida como un cadáver, mirando con los ojos abiertos y saltones enmarcados por anillos negros la nada en medio de la oscuridad absoluta.

- Luna… -murmuró Harry, cerrando la puerta tras de si, e iluminando un poco la habitación con el encantamiento Lumos. La muchacha rubia no se inmutaba por la presencia del joven, y permanecía tiesa, poseída por la catatonia.

Harry se sentó con suavidad a su lado y posó una se sus manos sobre la de ella. Era suave y helada. Harry sentía que se atragantaba, y el corazón le latía rapidísimo, para luego frenar y funcionar a la mínima velocidad.

- Luna, yo….yo… lamento…-Harry intentaba articular alguna frase coherente, pero le estaba costando trabajo –Yo se que duele…. –Harry comenzaba a sentir que algo se estaba quebrando dentro de su pecho. Luna no reaccionaba.

- Luna, yo….-decía el ojiverde conteniendo el grito de rabia y dolor.

En ese momento, Luna salió de su trance, y con un solo suspiro largo y desesperanzado, sacó su cuerpo de la rigidez y desvió sus ojos del negro de las sombras, para yacer placidamente sobre la cama, como una flor mustia que ya casi muere. La habitación se llenó de un delicado olor dulce. Harry observaba con maravillada tristeza el rostro de su amiga.

Luna crispó entonces la cara en un gesto de dolor, y brillantes lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos azules. Por fin.

- Estoy sola…-musitó la muchacha ahogadamente.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, alguna energía misteriosa en dentro de su cuerpo se hizo más fuerte que su voluntad, y sin siquiera saberlo, se encontró levantando a la chica y abrazándola, haciéndola reposar suavemente sobre su pecho. No quería decir nada, no debía decir nada. Luna simplemente de abandonó entre sus brazos, y su único deber era protegerla en silencio, reconfortarla durante un momento.

El cuerpo de Luna ya no esta frío, ahora emanaba una tibieza agradable, y Harry no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

- Yo estoy contigo –dijo Harry con tono firme.

Luna sacó el rostro de su pecho y abrió la boca para contestar.

- Tú me confundes…

- Harry…

Ambas conversaciones se vieron interrumpidas por los gritos histéricos de la señora Black desde la entrada.

- Profesor Dumbledore! Por fin nos acompaña, que tragedia… -se escuchó la llorosa voz de Molly, luego de acallados los gritos de la madre de Sirius.

Luna se quedó viendo a Harry con sus inmensos ojos azules bañados en cristal, Harry casi no respiraba.

- Debes ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, Harry…-musitó Luna con voz rasposa.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Ron y Hermione se observaban fijamente a los ojos, intentando perforarse mentalmente. Ron, con las orejas aun enrojecidas de rabia, soltó a Hermione.

- Vamos –le espetó secamente a la muchacha y salió apuradamente tras la puerta.

Hermione se estiró la túnica con las manos temblorosas mientras repetía para sí misma en voz baja "tranquilizate". Suspiró y salió en dirección a la cocina.

- Hola Harry – saludó con una tranquila sonrisa el director - ¿cómo te encuentras?

El chico recordaba la última vez que había visto al profesor, y todo atisbo de caballerosidad quedó rezagado al recordar cómo le había gritado que mentía.

- No más bien de cómo me encontraba la última vez que lo vi, señor- intentó con toda su fuerza sonar duro y frío, pero por sobre todo quería sonar indiferente.

- Lamento que todavía te encuentres mal, Harry – se disculpó el hombre – tenía la esperanza de que te encontraras mejor de cómo te vi por última vez en Hogwarts.

- ¿En Hogwarts? – pronunció el chico, con un tono burlesco - ¿acaso no recuerda la vez que lo vi en el caldero, cuando me gritó que mentía…- su tono se había quebrado un poco en esa última palabra.

El semblante pasivo del director cambió bruscamente al oír lo que decía Harry, se quedó pensativo por una fracción de segundo, mientras se rascaba sutilmente la barba, como si quisiese recordar algo, luego de lo que pareció ser una hora pero en realidad fue menos de un minuto, levantó la vista y dijo:

- Ha de haber sido otro Albus, porque yo he estado fuera del país hace dos semanas.

- ¿Q… Que? – dijo Harry con voz apagada.

- Quieres decir que ha sido un… - comenzó a decir Moody, un poco perplejo.

- Un mortífago… si, ha de haber sido uno de ellos – Albus sonaba igual de tranquilo que antes, como si eso de que te suplantara otra persona fuese la última moda.

- ¡Pero no pueden! – gritó asustado el señor Weasley.

- Me temo, Arthur, que estás equivocado- terció Lupin.

- Para eso tendrían que haberle quitado un cabello o …

- La poción multijugos no es la única opción, señorita Granger – contestó amablemente el director, a lo que la chica contestó con un agraciado color rojo tomate en la cara.

- ¿Quieres decir, que han practicado el hechizo…? – Tonks no se atrevía a conjurar la palabra.

- 5 puntos para ti, Nymphadora- agregó Albus, mientras sonreía abiertamente.

Ya era de noche, todo en Grimmauld Place era silencio, incluso el retrato de la señora Black, que había aullado "despeinada sangre sucia" cuando Hermione la miró de mala forma.

Harry trataba de quedarse dormido en la habitación que compartía con Ron, se entretenía contando las telas de araña que desplegaban desde las viejas lámparas colgantes hacia los rincones del techo.

- Harry – se escuchó de pronto - ¿estás despierto?

Ron al parecer tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño, un tono triste y acongojado se podía apreciar en la voz del pelirrojo.

- Si, Ron, ¿te pasa algo? – Harry se sentó en la cama, para poder conversar mejor con su amigo, que también yacía sentado en la cama, apoyado en el respaldo de madera.

Se notaba que Ron trataba de encontrar las mejores palabras para poder expresar lo que sentía, se quedaba callado largo rato con expresión pensante, mientras se rascaba la nuca al ritmo de las sinapsis.

- Harry… - comenzó- ¿qué harías si la chica que te atrae… o te gusta un poco… - Ron estaba luchando contra si mismo para poder pronunciar las últimas palabras -… ya lo hizo con otro tipo? – de pronto el cutis blanquecino del pelirrojo se había vuelto tan rojo como las explosiones solares.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que ya lo hizo con otro tipo? – Harry parecía no conectar con el significado intrínseco de aquella frase.

- Bueno… me refiero a que… - no podía decirlo de la forma literal, no podía, era demasiado para él – ya, Harry – agregó disgustado – sabes a lo que me refiero.

De pronto el ojiverde cayó en la cuenta. Si hubiese estado junto a una ballena le habría ganado todos los krill de lo grande que había abierto al boca.

- ¿Te refieres a que si tuvo… - ¿porqué le costaba tanto decir esta clase de cosas?.

- Si – contestó Ron, bajando la mirada hacia las sábanas.

Harry no supo cómo seguir la conversación, lo que había confesado Ron era demasiado chocante para él, sabía a quien se refería con "la chica que te atrae", estaba claro que era Hermione… pero… ¿Hermione había tenido algo íntimo con otro tipo, esa información era demasiado para él, no podía imaginar a su amiga, la chica con mejores calificaciones de todo Hogwarts envuelta en esa clase de aventuras, eran historias para Lavender, incluso para Pansy, pero para su amiga no.

- No puede ser – pronunció en voz baja. Cuando se dio vuelta para mirar a su amigo lo invadió la culpa, Ron ya estaba acostado y dándole la espalda, "tardé mucho" pensó.

Holaaaaaaas ), mil disculpas queridos lectores u.u, pero el colegio nos exprime (.

Muchísimas gracias por los review (especialmente a Mariale, amsp14, Lia Du Black y chidori15, no duden en dejar más ) )

No sean tímidos P no les cuesta nada apretar el botoncito morado abajo XD

Hasta la próxima ˆˆ.

Amma & Vika


	6. Mejillas Encendidas

Capítulo 6: Mejillas Encendidas

Era tarde, el cielo destallaba reflejos rosas, celestes y amarillos, la brisa era fría, pero agradable, provocaba querer abrazar a alguien. Fue por eso que se dirigió entre los árboles, como si ellos, como guías naturales, lo dirigieran hacia esa persona que él necesitaba con urgencia, quisiera o no asumirlo.

De pronto empezó a escuchar su voz, cantaba entre los árboles, que dejaban caer una lluvia de hojas marchitas, el olor a tierra húmeda seducía completamente, junto con esa voz…

- Hermione - murmuró con suavidad, haciéndose paso - Hermione – volvió a llamarla.

Solo quedaban unos pasos y la vería, y podría abrazarla…

- Hermione – y su voz se heló. Hermione estaba allí, si, pero no estaba sola. – …Krum… – dijo, y sintió como la sangre le hervía de furia, ella no debería estar traicionándole de esa manera, no podía estar mirándolo con esos ojos, con esa mirada pura, ni él tomándola de esa forma, como si fuese dueño de su cuerpo.

Fue así como repentinamente vio una escena desde arriba, el paisaje había cambiado y ahora estaban en una habitación, en una cama con sábanas aterciopeladas, de color bronce, y debajo de él había una muchacha que lo miraba con grandes ojos marrones, al tiempo que deslizaba su suave mano por una espalda llena de doradas pecas. Ese movimiento provocó que un temblor se adosara a la columna del pelirrojo… al tiempo que se sonrojaba, y dejaba escapar de entre sus labios – Hermione…

- ¡Ron! – le gritaron de pronto.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, "todo fue un sueño" pensó malhumorado, mientras la vista se le normalizaba de la común neblina matutina.

- Llevabas media hora dando vueltas en la cama con una sonrisa gigante – le dijo Ginny, ya vestida, ordenando la pieza que compartía su hermano con Harry - ¿qué soñabas, eh? – la pregunta lo incomodó tanto que se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Ginny, que también era una Weasley y se sonrojaba a esas escalas dedujo que debía ser uno de "esos" sueños masculinos – mira, mejor no me des detalles – respondió con una sonrisita – yo sólo venía a despertarte para que bajes a desayunar.

- ¿Y Harry? – preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que la cama de su amigo estaba vacía y hecha.

Ginny permaneció callada por unos minutos, mientras seguía ordenando la ropa botada en el suelo.

- Harry… - comenzó –… está con Luna, desde la mañana – Ron no se percató que el ánimo de su hermana había cambiado bruscamente – sabes? – dijo hartándose de recoger la ropa – ya estás grande para hacer esto tu mismo, te espero abajo – y cerró la puerta, de un golpe.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba mirándola, juntando valor para acariciarle el mentón, el cabello, lo que fuese para demostrar que estaba ahí.

Luna miraba por la ventana con los ojos empañados, grises, el fulgor azul se había ido a otra parte, al igual que la vivaz locura que estos emanaban.

Sabía que su amigo estaba con ella, podía sentir su calor, la vida que él trataba de traspasarle, pero no tenía ánimos de esforzarse por vivir en esos momentos…

- Luna – la llamó, con un tono de voz muy bajo. Ella se dio vuelta a mirarle – ven, bajemos a comer algo – le dijo estirando su mano, con el afán de invitarla a levantarse. Sintió como un balde de vida se apoderaba de él, cuando sintió chocar su delgada mano con la suya.

- Gracias – le dijo, pudo verse reflejado en su mirada, y se dio cuenta que tenía una expresión demasiada impactada.

Se dio vuelta rápido, todavía sintiendo su mano apegada a la de ella, sintiendo como el frío de su piel tersa le perforaba los sentidos.

Abrió la puerta, con las mejillas encendidas.

En el primer piso, Tonks hurgaba las repisas de la cocina en busca de cubiertos y platos para el desayuno, ahora que tenían a los chicos viviendo en el cuartel. Vio que había un juego de vasos en la repisa más alta, por lo que se acercó una silla y se subió a esta para alcanzarlos. Ya tenía varios vasos en las manos cuando quiso bajarse de la silla, pero al intentar dar vuelta, piso el borde de sus jeans. No alcanzo a reaccionar cuando ya estaba cayendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando en choque contra el suelo, mas sintió unos brazos fuertes que la atajaban en el aire. Los vasos resbalaron de sus manos y se hicieron añicos contra el suelo. Tonks se agarró con fuerza del cuello de quien la había atajado. Dio vuelta la cabeza y vio que era Remus Lupin quien la tenía entre sus brazos.

- ¡Vaya Nymphadora! Tienes suerte que yo estuviera aquí, ¿no te has hecho daño? –preguntó Remus con una sonrisa, mientras ayudaba a Tonks a incorporarse.

La muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la punta de la nariz.

- Gracias Remus, disculpa, soy muy torpe –dijo tartamudeando mientras se arremangaba el dobladillo del pantalón –Y ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Nymphadora…

Remus sonrió aun más abiertamente y pareció por un momento que tenía el aspecto de un joven veinteañero. Con un simple movimiento de su varita, los cristales rotos se levantaron del suelo, uniéndose nuevamente y dejando los vasos en perfecto estado. Tonks se acercó a la mesa, fingiendo ordenar los cubiertos, mientras en realidad miraba por el rabillo del ojo como Remus la ayudaba a poner la mesa.

No podía evitarlo. Sabía que tenía el doble de edad que ella, y que era un hombre de vida muy complicada, pero por Dios, no existía alguien como el. Podría estar el mismísimo Voldemort lanzando Avada Kedrabras afuera de la casa, pero con el cerca se sentía…segura.

En esos momentos aparecieron los chicos en la cocina. En medio del gentío apareció también Mundungus con una provisión de bolas de cristal fraudulentas, y al rato aparecieron Bill y Charlie Weasley (quien había viajado especialmente desde Rumania) junto a sus padres.

Molly tuvo que hacer un encantamiento para crear más puestos en la mesa.

Mientras todos comían y conversaban sobre el futuro de la guerra del mundo mágico, Ron y Hermione se lanzaban miradas asesinas el uno al otro.

Por otro lado, Harry, sentado al lado de Luna, sentía que el corazón le bombeaba con la fuerza de una estampida de elefantes. Luna a su lado miraba por sobre su tostada con mermelada, con la vista tristemente perdida. Más allá, Ginny le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Harry mientras lanzaba pequeños bufidos. Tonks intentaba comer con gracia sus huevos revueltos, pero debido a su torpeza natural se atragantó, y Lupin tuvo que palmearle la espalda. Ella no pudo evitar esta vez que hasta sus cabellos rosas se tornaran de un rojo intenso.

Parecía que el resto de los presentes no se percataban de tales actitudes, y el desayuno pasó con tranquilidad.

Cuando Hermione terminó sus tostadas, dejo la servilleta sobre la mesa, se disculpó ante todos y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Se encerró ahí mientras ordenaba algunas ropas que habían quedado tiradas en el piso, mientras suspiraba con desconsuelo.

De pronto, un haz de luz se formo en la oscuridad de la pieza, junto a un chirrido de los goznes de la puerta. Hermione se dio vuelta, y ahí estaba Ron, quien cerraba la puerta tras de si y la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hermione secamente.

- Vine a ver… si dejé mi sweater aquí –contestó Ron con el labio inferior tembloroso.

- Ron, ni siquiera has entrado a esta pieza desde que llegamos, tu sweater no está aquí –le espetó con un tono casi violento, pero sin subir la voz –Ahora vete.

Ron se acerco a ella con rapidez sin darle a la chica tiempo de reaccionar, cuando el la tomó por las manos.

- ¡Ron, déjame tranquila! –suplicó Hermione mientras sus ojos se inundaban y parecían hechos de cristal.

- No, no te soltaré hasta que me cuentes todo…-susurró el pelirrojo, mientras cada palabra que decía sentía que le desgarraba la garganta, y salían de su boca destilando odio. Hermione lo tenía dominado absolutamente, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y no podía dejar de odiarla. Debía lastimarla, y así tal ves ella pudiera entender su dolor.

- ¡Ron, no hay nada que contar, tu te estás imaginando cosas! –Hermione se contoneaba tratando de librarse de Ron, lo que provocó que ambos cayeran de rodillas.

- ¡Si, me imagino! –gritó Ron muy alterado –¡Me imagino como tu y Krum se revolcaron como animales en aquel bosque! –el pecho de Ron subía y bajaba violentamente, mientras seguía aferrando sus manos contra las muñecas de Hermione, tan fuerte que ya le había clavado las uñas en su piel, dejándolas con restos de sangre.

- ¡¡¡Ron, me haces daño, suéltame! –rogó Hermione mientras ríos de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- ¡¡¡Dime por que! ¡¡¡Porque me haces esto!.

- Yo no te he hecho nada…

- Nada, eso dices… puta mentirosa…

Hermione dejó de forcejear. Ya no podía sentir más que odio, y dolor, dolor por aquellas palabras que le perforaban el corazón. La muchacha, impulsada por una fuerza violenta, zafó una de sus manos de las de Ron, y con ella libre, le atestó a Ron una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas, tan violenta que dejo marcada perfectamente su mano sobre la mejilla de Ron con un tono rojo candente.

Ron se quedó quieto y la soltó, mientras se llevaba lentamente una mano a la mejilla. Hermione respiraba con dificultad, mientras lo observaba con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Ron, quieres saber lo que hice esa noche con Krum? –susurraba Hermione acercándose peligrosamente a Ron, mientras este seguía quieto -¿En que nos ocupamos…toda la noche…hasta el amanecer? –Ron cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras una lágrima le brotaba de los ojos –Esa noche… Krum me tomó por la cintura con esos brazos fuertes que tiene… me levantó como si yo fuera una pluma… y me enseño a montar una escoba.

Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido. Hermione se apartó de él observándolo fijo. Ron no lo podía creer, ¿acaso ella estaba mintiendo? ¿Acaso le había hecho tanto daño a causa de una lección de vuelo?

- Mientes… -musitó el muchacho casi sin voz.

- Si te hubieras tomado el tiempo para seguir leyendo mi diario, lo sabrías –sentenció Hermione con altivez, mientras se levantaba.

Ron la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, mientras sentía que el estomago se le llenaba de algo caliente y viscoso que empezaba a saturarlo. La culpa ahoga.

Hermione se dirigió hasta la puerta, y mientras sostenía el pomo, le dirigió una última mirada con los ojos brillantes, y luego salio de la habitación.

Ron estaba abatido. Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban con desorden y todo quedaba en confusión. Sólo una idea se le presentaba clara, pero al mismo tiempo, intimidante, pues de solo pensar en aquello era restregarse su equivocación en la cara. Y aquello era que Hermione y Krum no tuvieron ningún acercamiento más romántico que el de subirse a un par de escobas y volar durante la noche.

Se sentía estúpido, completamente inútil. Le había provocado a la muchacha más dolor del que ella se merecía en su vida, y de paso, él también se sentía desfallecer.

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó torpemente, como si el cuerpo no le reaccionaria bien. La marca de la mano en su mejilla ya comenzaba a desvanecerse, pero ardía como fuego.

Ya era de noche, alrededor de las 0 horas. En la casa sólo se escuchaba el sonido de un cepillo lavando los platos y vasos ocupados durante el día, seguramente hechizados por la señora Weasley.

Era una bonita noche, estrellada a más no poder, con una blanca luna menguante adornándola en un extremo.

En la habitación de Harry y Ron reinaba el silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a confesar sus angustias, a Harry se le habían olvidado las preguntas de su amigo, lo único que tenía en la cabeza llevaba por nombre "Luna", y su amigo, estaba muy apesadumbrado por la estúpida escena de celos de la tarde, tanto que no despegaba su vista del techo, aún cuando la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad.

Por otra parte, en la habitación de las chicas, Hermione trataba de ser racional y no echarse a llorar como una niña pequeña, la palabra "puta" aún resonaba dentro de sus oídos, al cabo de un rato no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le resbalara por la mejilla. Y Ginny, Ginny estaba ausente.

A los pies de la escalera, una concentrada Tonks intentaba leer con su varita, no conseguía conciliar el sueño en esa casa, era demasiado tétrica, con cabezas encogidas adornando las paredes, el retrato de la Señora Black chillando y aullando al menor indicio, la suciedad, el vaho producto del frío.

- Deberías estar en tu cama.

A Nympahora se le cayó el libro de las manos, puesto que trató de levantarse lo más rápidamente, y cuando vio quien era el intruso se sintió aún más torpe.

- Remus… - dijo horrorosamente sonrojada mientras trataba de arreglarse la ropa que se le había subido producto del susto – ya deja de reírte – agregó cuando vio como el castaño se daba la vuelta para disimular las carcajadas.

- Lo siento – dijo tratando de mantener la compostura - ¿Qué haces a estas horas afuera de tu cama? – le preguntó mirándola.

El simple hecho de hacer contacto visual la ponía nerviosa, y no entendía porqué sentía que eso él lo sabía perfectamente.

- Eeeeh… - dijo tratando de controlar sus mejillas y buscar una respuesta inteligente – nopodiadormir- pero no venían a ella en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó el hombre, todavía risueño – no entendí, dilo más lento.

- No podía dormir – poco a poco controlaba que sus mejillas bajaran de tonalidad hasta el blanco normal de su piel.

- ¿Pesadillas? – preguntó Lupin, mirándola a los ojos, otra vez.

- N… no – _¿porqué me pongo tan nerviosa?_ se preguntaba, al ver como otra vez se le encendían las mejillas.

- Ven, acompáñame a mi habitación – la invitó Lupin, haciendo que ésta abriera tanto los ojos que parecieron salirse de sus cuencas.

- P… para qué… - susurró a modo de pregunta, mientras observaba como el castaño se encaminaba hacia arriba en la escalera.

- Quiero mostrarte… algo – y se perdió de vista en el segundo piso.

Lejos de la vida de Grimmauld Place, una sombra amenazadora se gestaba en una casa aun más amenazadora y tenebrosa que el hogar de Sirius, no debido a su decoración y su oscuridad, si no debido a quien la habitaba y sus terribles intenciones.

Voldemort estaba ceremonialmente sentado en una antigua butaca de terciopelo azul marino con ribetes dorados, acariciando lentamente con su mano izquierda la cabeza de Nagini, su fiel serpiente compañera.

Un brillo tétrico destellaba en sus ojos rojos, y observaba fijamente a un hombre joven que se encontraba de pie frente a él.

-Mi amo… -comenzó el joven con voz trémula

-¡Silencio! –espetó Voldemort, con una voz que más bien parecían silbidos de un reptil –¿Has conseguido infiltrarte? –las palabras retumbaban en el frío de la habitación, haciendo que el polvo negro adherido a las paredes se despegara y flotara suavemente sobre sus cabezas.

-Si, mi señor...

-¿No tiene sospechas?

-No señor, ninguna. Están convencidos de que soy la persona indicada para el trabajo –dijo él con un tono de autosuficiencia.

Voldemort intercambió un par de silbidos con Nagini, claramente en pársel, y luego volvió a mirar al hombre, mientras la línea de sus labios casi inexistentes se curvaba en una atroz mueca.

-Me alegra escuchar estas noticias. Serás recompensado en su debido tiempo. Ahora retírate.

Dichas estas palabras, el hombre salió de la habitación con una reverencia, agradeciéndole a su amo su infinita generosidad.

No pasaron un par de segundos luego de que el joven se fuera, cuando Bellatrix entró a la habitación, mientras sus vacíos ojos reflejaban la oscuridad.

-Esperó que sus planes ya estén en marcha, mi amo…-dijo la mortifaga, adoptando en su voz un tono mas suave, pero que no le restaba lo terrorífico.

-Si Bella…cuando uno quiere que las cosas funcionen, debe hacerlas uno mismo. Tu ya sabes eso querida… -contestó Voldemort mirándola con cierto desprecio, pero sonriendo.

-Le he dicho, amo, que siento muchísimo no haber podido matar al mocoso Potter… -Bellatrix se quejó frotándose las manos con miedo.

-Callate Bellatrix. No necesito escuchar más explicaciones. Ahora, déjame aclararte algunos detalles del nuevo plan…

Bueno queridos lectores, esperamos que les haya agradado este último capitulo. Se sorprenderán por la rapidez con que hemos actualizado…será porque estábamos de vacaciones XD. Muchas gracias a nuestros incondicionales lectores que nos han dejado sus comentarios

Si les gusto, dejen un review….si no les gusto…también dejen review XD

Se despiden

Amma & Vika


End file.
